


Blackout - Rosal

by Kapdixo



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: We all know how Ros gets when he drinks...





	Blackout - Rosal

"Albaaaaa..." Ros slumped over, bottle in hand.

"Ros, stop!" Alba tried to take it away from him. "You've had enough."

"Ugh..." He kept an iron grip on it.

"Ros!"

"Alba."

"Come on!" He tugged harder, making it fall and shatter on the floor. "Come on!"

"Clean it up..." Ros swayed slightly, a glazed-over look in his eyes.

"You..." Alba got down on his hands and knees, picking up each piece of glass. "Ow!" He cut himself in the process. "That hurt!"

"Mmm," he grunted.

"Okay, let's go." After throwing away the glass, he tried putting his shoulder around the older man to steady him.

"Noooooooo..." He let go, then glomped him to the floor.

"Ros!" Alba shrieked, flailing around underneath him. "Let me go!"

Ruki watched, drinking her Fan*BEEP* Grape. "Ha!"

"Get off, seriously!" He tried shoving him off.

"Hmm..." Ros buried his face into his hair.

"What the hell?!" He blushed profusely, going limp. "Stop that!" He finally pushed him off, then threw him over his shoulder with great difficulty. "Ruki, would you be so kind as to help me?!"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Grr..." Alba trudged back to their hotel, struggling to carry the weight of a hammered soldier. "I can't believe this! You know you're a lightweight, yet you drank anyways!"

"Shut up," Ros growled.

"My god." He finally dragged them back to their room, then went over to the bed. "You need some rest."

"Mmkay."

"Let go."

"Nah." He wrapped his arms around his neck. "'m fine right here."

"Ros!" he shrieked, jumping up and down. "Let go of me now!" He tumbled onto the bed, Ros landing on top of him. "Ouch..."

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Alba," he yawned.

"Jerk!" Alba froze, realizing their faces were inches apart. "Okay, you need to move now."

"Hmm," Ros hummed, then closed the distance.

"Mmph?!" The brunette squirmed, pushing at his shoulders. "Ah!" He finally broke the kiss, panting slightly. "The hell was that for?!"

"Love Yuusha," he mumbled sleepily.

Alba, at a loss for words, just sighed. "Love Senshi," he replied. They fell asleep like that.

\---

"My back..." Alba was finally able to roll out from underneath Ros. "Last night was..." He trailed off. Crazy? Interesting? Weird?

"Yuusha?" Ros sat up, rubbing his eyes. "My head hurts."

"That's what happens when you're hungover," he deadpanned.

"Oh, I drank again? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried!"

"Huh. So what did I do?" He rubbed his head.

"You...don't remember?" he whispered.

"I never remember." Ros stretched, yawning.

"Oh, right." Alba's heart sank. "I'll let you get dressed." He trudged out of the room dejectedly.

"What could I have done?" he asked himself. "Oh well, no more drinking for me." He got dressed, then joined the Hero on another adventure.


End file.
